The present invention relates to improvements in trim strips and, more particularly, to a method for making an improved trim strip having a molded outer peripheral edge portion, and to the improved trim strip produced thereby.
Trim strips are frequently used as protective and/or decorative accessories for motor vehicles, boats, aircraft, appliances, machines and other apparatus. For example, trim strips can be employed as body side molding on motor vehicles to provide impact protection from door strikes and also to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the vehicle.
One prior art trim strip comprises an .extruded base, a decorative laminate mounted to the upper surface of the base, and a clear protective layer applied over the decorative laminate. The protective layer is joined to the extruded base. Together they encase the decorative laminate and seal it from the outside environment which can degrade the appearance of the decorative laminate.
The prior art trim strip is substantially rectangular in shape and has generally the same thickness along its entire length. If a non-rectangular shape is desired and the trim strip is cut to that desired shape, the seal about the decorative laminate will be broken. This will result in the laminate being exposed to the outside environment which could cause degradation of the appearance of the laminate.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method for forming a trim strip which allows the shape of the trim strip to be varied without the decorative laminate being exposed to the outside environment.